Maloko
Maloko was an African soukous band that came together in 1988 under the direction of Ibrahim Kanja Bah, a US-based music producer originally hailing from Sierra Leone. To lead the group he recruited Cameroonian guitarist and arranger Vincent Nguini, who grew up with the sounds of Zairean pop and soukous that were popular across West Africa. The group was only a one off project and made one album Soul On Fire. After the group disbanded, Nguini went on to become guitarist in Paul Simon’s bands and appeared on four albums including Rhythm Of The Saints, the follow-up to Graceland. Other band members included Syran Mbenza best known for his involvement with Quatre Etoiles and Kekele and widely acknowledged as one of Africa’s best guitarists. The Soul On Fire album consisted of covers of classic American soul tracks that were soukous-ified so to speak. Links To Peel Peel mentioned on his 11 January 1989 show that Charlie Gillett gave him Maloko's Soul On Fire album, which was released some years ago.. His enthusiasm for the band's soukous-flavoured cover of the Wilson Pickett song led to its inclusion in the 1989 Peelenium. Peel loved the track so much that he played it twice in a row on his BBC Radio One show of 05 April 2001. Peelenium * Peelenium 1989: In The Midnight Hour Other Shows Played ;1989 * 09 January 1989: In The Midnight Hour (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery * 11 January 1989: In The Midnight Hour (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery * 18 January 1989: In The Midnight Hour (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery * 24 January 1989: In The Midnight Hour (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery * 26 May 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 105 (BFBS)): 'In The Midnight Hour (12")' (London) (JP: 'If I could play guitar like that, I should just quit work and play guitar for the rest of my life until I drop down dead. I wouldn't even stop for eating or going to the lavvy.') * 16 May 1989: In The Midnight Hour (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery ;1991 * 06 July 1991: Words Of Love (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery * 07 July 1991: In The Midnight Hour (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery * 13 July 1991: Soul Man (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery ;1993 * 11 September 1993: 'In The Midnight Hour (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery (JP: 'That's pressed slightly off centre.I hope that didn't spoil your enjoyment of it.') * 17 September 1993 (BFBS): In The Midnight Hour (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery * Peel Out In The States (Program 21 & 22): In The Midnight Hour (LP - Soul On Fire) African Music Gallery ;1998 * 03 March 1998: In The Midnight Hour (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery * 19 November 1998: In The Midnight Hour (12") London ;1999 * 24 June 1999: In The Midnight Hour (12") London * 23 December 1999: 'In The Midnight Hour (12")' (London) Peelenium 1989 ;2000 * 30 March 2000: In The Midnight Hour (12" Promo) London * 23 May 2000: (JP: "When the John Peel Roadshow goes out and about - which it very seldom does these days - the highlight of the set as I see it anyway is when I follow Wilson Pickett's version of 'Midnight Hour' with one by Maloko, which I've featured on this programme on numerous occasions, fantastic sort-of soukous version of the old favourite.") ;2001 * 05 April 2001: In The Midnight Hour (London Records) * 07 June 2001: Midnight Hour (12") London Records * 20 December 2001: In the Midnight Hour (12" single) London ;2002 * 05 September 2002: 'In The Midnight Hour' (London Recordings) ;2004 * 27 October 2004: 'In The Midnight Hour (12") (London) External Links * Discogs * World Music Network Category:Artists